What If
by Smash41KMF
Summary: What goes on off-season for the tennis boys? What happens when Ryoma comes back from America, what if Tezuka realizes that he has feelings for a girl who's already taken, and what happens when Ryoma misunderstands his girlfriend's situation? DISCONTINUED
1. A Series of Unfortunate Events

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis, sadly. It belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

Story by: Smash41KMF

Big Thanks to:

Dylan[GLOMP] I love you Dylan! She is my bud, I'm sooooo glad I was able to get her to read the manga, she goes through about one each day.

Gracie, I love you too!

Everybody in Anime Club!

My readers on FanFiction, my idols, which I will not mention because it'll be weird, and all of my buds on FanFiction too! On with the story!

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I need to update my other stories, but I've been brain dead for a while, sooooooo....... this is the ****result, and I'm sorry, but I promise to try.......... but please send me ideas, I need help too you know!**

* * *

What If...

What if Tezuka, and some of the regulars played baseball, Ryoma, Momo, and Kaidoh played basketball, and Sakuno played volleyball, field hockey, and softball? Read, find out, and review.

* * *

**Oooooooohhhhh, one warning, I wrote this like about a year ago, and I felt like publishing it, so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as some of my other stories!

* * *

******

Chapter One: A Series of Unfortunate Events

" SAKUNO! Come on, we'll be late for Ryoma-sama's game if we don't hurry up!" Sakuno Ryuzaki's best friend, Tomoka Osaka, called as she grabbed her friend's wrist, trying to hurry her up.

" Just wait Tomo! Besides, Ryoma-kun's in America, but I'll be there soon enough, so just go ahead of me. I have to talk to the coach about something." Tomoka pouted, but eagerly ran off with a few Ryoma's other fan girls. Sakuno just shook her head at her friend's notions, and continued to pack away her things.

When Sakuno had finished talking to the coach some-what quickly and, she decided to take a short cut past the baseball field, so she wouldn't be too late to watch her boyfriend's team play, even though he wasn't there, she wanted to support Momo-senpai. She jogged part way and she was almost at the gymnasium, when she came in contact with something (or someone) solid and fell to the ground.

" S-Sorry." Sakuno asked, opening her eyes to find Kunimitsu Tezuka, former captain of the boys' tennis team, sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

" Itai." He mumbled, as he looked up to see what he ran into and found none other then Sakuno Ryuzaki, Sumire Ryuzaki's granddaughter, sitting across from him, hastily, apologizing, before standing up and grabbing her bag. " Uh, sorry." He muttered, standing up and taking a quick glance at her. ' She looks familiar, but where have I seen her? Her hair is longer than it used to be, and she's gotten much taller than I remember. She's still slender; her eyes still sparkle, and her hair still looks silky, soft and knot-less. She still uses the same lavender shampoo, because I can smell it like I used to, whenever she was around. Not to mention, she's certainly gone through puberty, and… ahem, yeah. Up close, she's certainly gorgeous; I wonder if she's available… GAH! Shut up you idiot! God I hate stupid hormones!' He mentally slapped himself hard at his inappropriate thoughts, and was startled when she shook his arm.

" Senpai!" She raised her voice, and he blinked.

' Since when did she yell…Wait… who is "she", anyways?' he looked at her, clearly puzzled.

" What?"

" I asked if you would like to come, if so, we've already missed almost half the game." She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward.

" What game?"

" The basketball game. Weren't you listening to me?" She looked back at him, but turned back and quickly opened the door to the gymnasium, and pulled him inside.

When they walked in, the buzzer went off and it was the end of half time by the time they found their seats.

When the team came out of the locker room, a very, very, large group of girls went crazy, and Sakuno gasped. There, leading the team out of the locker room was her boyfriend, Ryoma Echizen.

Tezuka craned his head to see what she was looking at and he saw Ryoma, Takeshi Momoshiro, and Kaoru Kaidoh, walking out of the locker room.

Ryoma turned towards the stands, which he normally never did, and found his girlfriend, Sakuno. He waved to her and she smiled back, giving him a small wave. They had been dating for only a month, but he felt as if they'd been together for years. He loved it when she was at his games and he made sure to take her out later, and than walk her home. He glanced up at the stands one more time before they took the court, and he clenched his fist. His old captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka was sitting with "his" Sakuno, and then he saw something even more angering, Sakuno wasn't watching him, she was talking to Tezuka, and she looked happy, too.

" You're dead meat buchou, you had better be sitting there by coincidence, or you're in big trouble.

The game ended 36 Seigaku, 16 XX, and Sakuno took Tezuka's wrist and led him down to see Ryoma. She hadn't noticed that her hand had slid down into Tezuka's, and neither did he. When they reached Ryoma, they both noted that he didn't look too happy with either of them.

" Sakuno, Buchou, I mean senpai." He glanced at his girlfriend, and noticed that her hand was neatly inside of Tezuka's, and he could have flipped out, but he didn't. Instead he just grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and stepped past them, looking back enough to see Tezuka whisper something to Sakuno, but he turned away too quickly to see that her sweet, smiling face was replaced with a rather worried one.

" I'm sorry Senpai, but I have to know why he's acting like this." She said, as she ran forward and called Ryoma's name, but he just broke into a run, accidentally, knocking into someone as he ran out the door.

When Sakuno caught up to him, she threw her arms around him, and whispered, " What's wrong? Why are you acting like this, R…" He turned around, pushed her away, and glared at her.

" What's wrong? I thought we made it perfectly clear that we were together a month ago, and now I see you holding hands with Tezuka! How do you explain that Sakuno? How?" He raised his voice and everyone leaving at the time, stopped and stared at them, but he didn't care, because he wanted to know why she was with Tezuka, let alone holding his hand, and in front of him, too. " Why, Sakuno?"

" Ryoma-kun…" She began but he didn't let her continue, so she reached out to him, but he pulled away.

" You know what? Forget it, we're through! It's over Sakuno, so have fun with your new boyfriend!" He shouted this time, as he walked backwards and then turning away, leaving her to stand there, in pain, and confusion. She watched his figure walk away from her once again, before staring at her feet for a few minutes. After everyone started to clear away, she collapsed to her knees, crying into her hands.

Tezuka, who had witnessed everything from behind the wall, jogged over to her, pretending to just find her.

" Sakuno, hey, Sakuno what's wrong?" He knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, and to his surprise, she leaned into him, and split all out.

" He doesn't understand, he thinks we're together, but when I tried to tell him that we weren't he wouldn't let me. He shouted at me, "You know what? Forget it, we're through! It's over Sakuno!" He hates me and you, and I'm afraid of what will happen if he continues to think we're together." It was hard to hear her properly, since her head was in his chest, but Tezuka had a pretty good idea of what she had said.

When she continued to cry and he, nervously, wrapped his arms around her, and drew her into an extremely rare embrace, as he whispered something his mother would whisper to him when he was little and was upset. " Shhh, shh. It's alright." He stroked her head, and he was right about her hair, it was soft, but he ignored that fact, and focused mainly on cheering her up, or at least getting her to stop crying.

When she stopped, he stood up and held out his hand to her for support. She took and he told her that he walk her home, but she told him she would be fine when they were ¾ of the way to her house.

Tezuka was at the gate of his house, when he heard, what sounded like, Sakuno scream, and he dropped his bag and sprinted towards the way she had gone, and he found Ryoma pinning Sakuno against a brick wall.

" Let go, you're hurting me Ryoma-kun!" She yelled again, trying to break free of his grasp, but he just pressed harder on her, causing her more pain.

" Not nearly as bad as you hurt me Sakuno!" Ryoma drew closer to her face, until their noses touched. " I want you and Tezuka to suffer for what you've done to me, and trust me, once he's gone I will get you back in my arms again." He pushed her harder against the wall, and closed the gap between them, and capturing her lips with pure force. Sakuno, unable to move her upper body, kicked him hard in the shin, and she continued to kick him, harder for each second he held her there.

The first part of Ryoma's plans were cut short, when he was yanked backwards, he then grinned because he could skip ahead and get rid of Tezuka, and right in front of Sakuno too!

" Are you alright, Sakuno?" Tezuka knelt down, again, in front of Sakuno and was about to help her up when… THUD

" Mitsu!" Sakuno screamed, despite her pain, as she ran over to him, but he pushed her back, not hard though.

" I-It's alright, I'm fine. Nice shot Echizen, but what's going on with you today, something wrong?" Tezuka asked, standing up, only to be slammed against the wall again, only this time, Ryoma held onto his collar. He wasn't that much of a threat when it came to holding Tezuka by the collar, because Tezuka was much taller, and he was stronger than Ryoma.

" It's cute how you two said the same thing, but I don't care what's going on, because you're about to be a dead man Tezuka. NO ONE TAKES "MY" SAKUNO AWAY FROM ME! I'm gonna kill you if I ever see you near her again." Ryoma growled at Tezuka, and than turned towards Sakuno. " Go inside, Sakuno." She shook her head and pushed Ryoma away from Tezuka, and slid under Tezuka's arm to give him support, for he had already taken a pretty hard beating.

" No, it's now my turn. As you said, it's over between us, Echizen-kun. I don't want someone like you as my boyfriend and…"she reached around her neck and snapped off a necklace, then handed it to Ryoma. " Thank you for everything, but I don't want any memories of someone abusive to me, or my friends. Gomen nasai to domo arigato, kedo sayonara Ryoma-kun." She then turned around, and helped Tezuka to her house, and her grandmother called for an ambulance, even though Tezuka insisted he was fine, she didn't want to take any chances.

As they waited for the ambulance, Tezuka asked to be alone with Sakuno, and Sumire agreed, and went inside.

" Sakuno, thank you for earlier, and I'm so sorry for what happened. Are you alright; tell the truth." He looked at her and for once he let her see the concern in his eyes.

" I'm in a little pain, but I think I'll just be sore tomorrow, and Tezuka-senpai, thank you for saving me from Ryoma. I really hope he didn't hurt you too badly." She returned his concern, making him smile a little, and he than did something that surprised both them greatly. He reached around Sakuno, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her closer to his side.

" Sakuno, I know you've been through a lot today, and I know this is probably very surprising to you, because this is really the first time we actually spent some time together, but I…" He was cut off when the ambulance pulled up and he had to leave her, but before he did, he leaned over and whispered into her ear, making her blush madly.

" So, are you two a couple or was that Tezuka's twin brother or something?" Sumire walked up behind her blushing granddaughter and grinned.

" I… I don't really know, but I guess I'll find out very soon." Sakuno replied, looking up at the full moon and she smiled.

* * *

Gomen nasai to domo arigato kedo sayonara = I'm sorry, and thank you very much, but goodbye

Gomen nasai = I'm sorry

To = and

Domo arigato = thank you very much

Kedo = but

Sayonara = goodbye

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter, I hope you guys liked it, and send me your reviews please! give me ideas, correct my mistakes, anything, I just want some reviews.... anways, enjoy, and I'm sorry if it disappointed anybody, you can tell me if it did or not...**

**Oh, and yeah, I think certain parts might be a bit cheesey, but remember, this was written actualy over a year ago.**

**~ Smash41KMF~**


	2. What Happened to the Old Tezuka!

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis, sadly. It belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

Story by: Smash41KMF

Big Thanks to:

Dylan[GLOMP] I love you Dylan! She is my bud, I'm sooooo glad I was able to get her to read the manga, she goes through about one each day.

Gracie, I love you too!

Everybody in Anime Club!

My readers on FanFiction, my idols, which I will not mention because it'll be weird, and all of my buds on FanFiction too! On with the story!

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I need to update my other stories, but I've been brain dead for a while, sooooooo....... this is the ****result, and I'm sorry, but I promise to try.......... but please send me ideas, I need help too you know!**

* * *

What If...

What if Tezuka, and some of the regulars played baseball, Ryoma, Momo, and Kaidoh played basketball, and Sakuno played volleyball, field hockey, and softball? Read, find out, and review.

* * *

**Oooooooohhhhh, one warning, I wrote this like about a year ago, and I felt like publishing it, so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as some of my other stories!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: What Happened to The Old Tezuka?**

Sakuno walked home from school with a few girls from the field hockey team, the volleyball team, and the softball team, (did I mention, that Sakuno was the captain of volleyball team?) when she saw Tezuka sitting on the bench with his head in his hand as he yanked out his cell phone and started to dial a number. Everyone stopped when Sakuno's cell phone suddenly went off and she picked it up.

" Hello?" She asked, ignoring her friends' attempts of seeing whom it was.

" Sakuno, where are you? Are you alright? I just spoke with Echizen, and he said you were in an "accident" please tell me you're alright." She glanced over to the bench and he was biting on his finger.

She put a hand to her friends and they instantly stopped nagging her and they started to walk away.

" Mit-I mean, Senpai, I'm fine. Look up, and you'll see that." She glanced over to him and saw Tezuka's head snap up, as a look of relief swept over his face, as he stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. " T…"

" Kunimitsu, or even Mitsu-kun, maybe even Mitsu, like the other day." He bent his head slightly, and he gazed into her eyes, as she swarmed away from him, but she held his gaze and cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

" K-Kunimitsu, w-what are you doing?" She asked timidly, as players from their teams, plus a few extras, watched, and waited for this situation to get more interesting, and amazingly, neither noticed.

" Finally making you mine, get ready." He gave her a flirty wink, and he smirked in amusement.

" Excuse me?" She asked, but it was too late, he had already started pulling her back to him.

" You'll see." He smirked again and suddenly tugged her into him and he tilted her head up slightly, as he bent his and placed a kiss on her lips, causing their observers to fall into a pile in shock. When he released her, the pure shock on her face made him chuckle softly, as she stood there, completely paralyzed. He took a step back from her and she was about to hit the ground, when he caught her, not expecting her to go stiff like this. When she finally smiled, he leaned over so he was next to her ear.

" So, how about being my girl, Sakuno?" He asked pulling away so she could see his face, while he gave her a genuine smile, and to top off his already stunningly good-looks and his smile, the wind gave a gentle breeze, blowing his hair in the wind, and making him look like an angel sent from the heavens down to earth, who knows why, but Sakuno, flung her arms around his neck and laughed a watery " Hai Mitsu!" His smile widened, as he lifted her off the ground, and spun her around in his arms.

" Great, so where do we celebrate?" he raised a brow and Sakuno giggled a little.

" I don't know, wait, there is one place, but it's a little far away." She pondered, placing her finger on her lower lip.

As she thought, Tezuka gazed at her, adoringly, but something caught his eye and he turned to see that students from various sports clubs at the school where laying in a pile, and all of his regulars were giving him thumbs up, except for Ryoma who wasn't even there to see the whole scene unfold. His eyes widened a lot and he made a cutting of the throat motion to his regulars and the covered their eyes and the girl placed a hand over one of the boys' mouths and one over their own, and they all nodded nervously.

He then turned back to his still-pondering girlfriend, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bending down so his chin rested on her shoulder, hoping she'd laugh, and she did.

" I never thought of you to be someone so affectionate, Kunimitsu." She spun around in his arms and faced him.

" Come on, I'll take you home today." He took her hand and they started to walk off, with the others still in tow.

" Kunimitsu?" Sakuno asked as they came to a stop in front of her house.

" Yes, Sakuno?"

" Will you come see us next week? I mean, I would like to know if you'd come watch our game tomorrow. Unless you can't" she turned to him.

" Sure, but I thought the girls' tennis team doesn't play during the fall."

" Uh, I don't play tennis anymore."

" Oh, sorry. Than what do you play?" Tezuka asked, sitting down with Sakuno on her front porch.

" I have a softball game next week." She said looking down.

" Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, as he lifted her chin and found her crying. " Hey, Sakuno, What's wrong? Why are you crying? Sakuno, are you alright?" he cupped her face with one hand and brushed away her tears with his thumb.

" I'm just scared. I don't want Ryoma to hurt you again." She placed her hand on his and squeezed slightly it.

" Don't worry, Sakuno. As long as I have you, he can't ever hurt me." He whispered, pulling her closer to him.

" Well, good night. I could have Obasan drive you home. It's too dark to go home alone." Sakuno offered as he helped her up.

" Fine." He replied, as he followed her inside.

" Obasan, I'm home!" Sakuno called, as she removed her shoes and put on house slippers. " Obasan?" Sakuno walked into the kitchen, and found a note on the table.

_Dear Sakuno,_

_I have bad news. I had to leave for the hospital, and I couldn't reach you on your phone so I decided to leave you a letter. Once you get this, I would like you to find a ride to the hospital as soon as possible. I'll talk to you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Sumire_

Sakuno stared at the letter before turning to Tezuka and pulling him out the door.

" Sakuno, what's going on?" He asked as she came to a halt.

" We have to get to the hospital, we need to meet my Obasan there." She said, as she pulled him along again.

When they reached the hospital, they looked for Sakuno's grandmother, and found her sitting on a sofa outside of the Emergency Room.

" Obasan, what's going on?" Sakuno asked, rushing over to her grandmother.

" Your parents… they've been in an accident and they're with the doctors now." Sumire replied, not even looking at Sakuno.

" I'm so sorry, Sakuno, Ryuzaki-sensai." Tezuka said, squeezing Sakuno's trembling hand.

Sakuno on the other hand, wasn't as calm as Tezuka was. Her eyes began to water, as she turned into Tezuka's chest.

Slightly surprised by Sakuno's actions, Tezuka wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hoping she'd calm down a little, but he knew she wouldn't happen.

Right after he wrapped his arm around her, Tomoka and her family burst through the doors, well actually Tomoka did and her family followed her, as she ran over to her best friend.

" Sakuno, what happened? Is everything alright?" Tomoka took her friend's hand, ignoring Tezuka's presence, and drew her into a hug when she noticed her crying.

" M-My parents were in an accident." Sakuno mumbled to her friend, as her tears continued to stream down her face.

Tezuka watched the two and went to sit with his previous coach, since she was beckoning to him.

" Is there anything I can do?"

" Take care of Sakuno, and make her happy, is all I ask of you." Sumire said as he sat down.

" Of course, I'll look after her, I promise. Wait, but how did you know?"

" Don't think I didn't see the way you protected her the other day, Tezuka. I also saw how you were trying to comfort her just a moment ago, and I'll give my consent, but I expect her to happy with you, and I don't want to hear her coming home, crying about you."

" Of course not."

" Good, you are dismissed." Sumire nodded, and Tezuka stood up and walked back over to Sakuno and Tomoka.

' Good luck, Tezuka, and make Sakuno happy.' Sumire thought, as she watched his figure approach her beloved granddaughter.

* * *

Obasan = Grandmother

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter, I hope you guys liked it, and send me your reviews please! give me ideas, correct my mistakes, anything, I just want some reviews.... anways, enjoy, and I'm sorry if it disappointed anybody, you can tell me if it did or not...**

**Oh, and yeah, I think certain parts might be a bit cheesey, but remember, this was written actualy over a year ago.**

**~ Smash41KMF~**


	3. Rediscovering Sakuno Ryuzaki

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis, sadly. It belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

Story by: Smash41KMF

Big Thanks to:

Dylan[GLOMP] I love you Dylan! She is my bud, I'm sooooo glad I was able to get her to read the manga, she goes through about one each day.

Gracie, I love you too!

Everybody in Anime Club!

My readers on FanFiction, my idols, which I will not mention because it'll be weird, and all of my buds on FanFiction too! On with the story!

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I need to update my other stories, but I've been brain dead for a while, sooooooo....... this is the ****result, and I'm sorry, but I promise to try.......... but please send me ideas, I need help too you know!**

* * *

What If...

What if Tezuka, and some of the regulars played baseball, Ryoma, Momo, and Kaidoh played basketball, and Sakuno played volleyball, field hockey, and softball? Read, find out, and review.

* * *

**Oooooooohhhhh, one warning, I wrote this like about a year ago, and I felt like publishing it, so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as some of my other stories!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Rediscovering Sakuno Ryuzaki**

It had been about a week since Sakuno's parents were in the hospital's E.R., and their recovery was going very well. Tezuka and the rest of the baseball team were finishing up at the baseball field, when Tezuka saw his girlfriend, Sakuno, and the rest of the softball team approaching them.

" Good afternoon, Sakuno-chan, and what are you all doing here today?" Fuji greeted her with a friendly smile and a wave.

" We're just getting here early to do some warm-ups before our game." Sakuno replied, as she smiled back and glanced around looking for Tezuka.

" Why don't you all, stay and watch our game?" Offered the captain of the softball team, Kin Toroshi.

" That would be great, can we Tezuka? Please?" Eiji begged, as he walked over to the group, with Oishi by his side.

Tezuka let out a sigh, and agreed because he knew they'd continue to pester him until he agreed.

" Yay!" Cried Eiji, as he jumped up and down, but stopped when Tezuka shot him a look.

" By the way, why don't we help warm you up?" Offered Fuji, as held up his mitt.

" Well, only if you can throw a softball." Replied their co-captain, Midori Kurumi.

" We can try." Replied Inui, as he walked over to them with a rake in his hand.

After the brief conclusion, the two teams took the field, the boys were batting first, and it was Taka's turn.

" Hey Tezuka, I never knew Sakuno pitched, did you?" remarked one of Tezuka's teammates, Hikaru Tatski, their left fielder.

" Neither did I." Tezuka replied, crossing his arms across his chest, as he watched the quick scrimmage begin.

_CLING_ Taka smashed the ball into the leftfield, the left fielder, who happened to be Midori, jumped up, and realizing it would go past her; she twisted in midair and caught the ball as soon as her feet touched the ground.

The baseball team gawked, and the girls giggled at their faces, as Midori sent the ball back into Sakuno.

By the time it was Tezuka's turn, and the other team had started to arrive, and the score was 9-9, two outs, with Eiji on third, and Fuji on second.

Everyone who that the two were together, watched to see who would emerge victorious.

Sakuno took her spot at the mound and shook of a few signs from her catcher, Neo Matoko. When she was finally about to pitch the ball, the other team's coach stared yelling at them, because they had to start the game. Both teams were disappointed, but knew better than to argue with him, so the boys went back to the dugout, grabbed their things and headed for the stands, while the girls headed back to their dugout and put on their gear.

As soon as they stepped onto the field, Sakuno realized that she had forgotten her braces (no, not the ones that go on your teeth) and asked, Sakura Atatski, their first basemen to go get it. When Sakura returned, Sakuno leaned against the fence and slipped one onto her knee and the other over her elbow, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the people in the stands and on the other team. As she took her spot once again at the mound, she noticed that the team they were playing was Hyotei, and she also saw Keigo Atobe talking to Tezuka, and the memory of how he hurt Tezuka, snapped into her brain.

She pitched the ball, and it zoomed into Neo's glove, with great speed.

" Strike one!" the umpire hollered and the batter's brow twitched.

" Strike two!"

" Strike three! You're out!" the girl stormed off into the dugout and another girl came out, and Sakuno struck her out too. The third batter had managed to hit Sakuno's pitch, and sent it straight to Kin, who caught it with great ease and threw it over to first base, and the girl was out.

As they headed for the dugout, Sakuno received lots of " good jobs" and " nice pitching". When it was her turn to bat, Kin was on third, and Midori was on first, ready to steal second. The pitcher pitched the ball and Sakuno jumped back, or the ball would have hit her. The second pitch was high, and this time Sakuno had to duck. The third pitch was another ball, and Sakuno was getting disappointed that she wouldn't get to hit. The last pitch, however, was perfect and Sakuno nailed it, sending it to centerfielder, but to her dismay, the girl caught it and Sakuno was out.

The game was full of tremendous plays by all the girls, from both teams, but Tezuka was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he watched the teams shake hands (in softball shaking hands is giving each other a high five). He noticed that Sakuno's left arm had been hanging slightly limp, and he was getting a little worried. It's common to see people wearing braces during a lot of sports, but the way she was moving her arm was making him a little nervous.

The game ended 10 Seigaku, 4 Hyotei, but despite their win, Sakuno felt a nagging pain in her left arm, but she simply assumed it was because she hadn't pitched that hard for a little while. While they were cleaning up, the boys helped, Neo placed a hand on Sakuno's shoulder, and Sakuno winced in pain. Neo quickly removed her hands and asked Sakuno what was wrong, but she insisted that she was fine.

" Sakuno, don't strain yourself. We need you, and we can't afford to lose your spirit or your pitching." Kin stated, walking over to them, she noticed Sakuno's wince as well, and began to worry.

" I'm fine, really." Sakuno smiled, but they still weren't convinced.

" Go home, ice your shoulder, and get some rest, Sakuno. We're almost done anyways. See you Thursday, and rest your arm." Kin said, taking the rake out of Sakuno's hands and nudged her towards the exit of the field.

" But…"

" No buts now go." Kin said again, and then turned towards Tezuka. " Hey, Tezuka. See to making sure our little Sakuno here gets home safely." She and Neo gave Sakuno another nudge and Sakuno shot them a glare.

" Come on." Tezuka said as they left. When they were at a safe distance, Tezuka stopped Sakuno.

" Hey, what's with your arm? Does it hurt?" he flinched at how cheesy he sounded, but Sakuno was touched that he cared about her well-being.

" No, I'm fine." She said looking away.

" I know you're lying, Sakuno. Really, does it hurt?" He asked again, and she nodded. " I think I know why; even though it happened about a week ago, I think it might be the aftermath of you being pinned to the wall. You should listen to you captain and take it easy for a little while, so you don't sustain any further injuries."

" Kunimitsu, I'm fine, but if it'll make you happy, then I'll take it easy." She hated it when everyone fussed over her, sometimes.

" I'm only happy if you're happy, Sakuno." he replied, taking her hand and setting off again. Halfway there, Tezuka stopped and turned to Sakuno. " I was wondering if you'd like meet my family, since I've already met yours, and my ojisan won't stop bugging me until you come over. So what do you say?"

" Sure, I'd love to, but first I have to call Obasan." She took out her phone, still holding Tezuka's right hand in her left, and dialed her obasan's number.

" Hello?"

" Obasan, I-"

" Sakuno, oh thank god! I don't know how to tell you this, but... Your parents have just passed away."

" WHAT? What do you mean? I thought the doctors said they were going to be fine?" Sakuno gripped Tezuka's hand tightly, and bit her lower lip.

" Sakuno, I'm so sorry, but they found a tumor that had formed in your mother's head, and it spread quicker than they expected, and your father's liver finally gave out shortly after your mother's death, but they said, " Tell Sakuno we're prouder than any parent could possibly be and that we wished to stay alive longer, but most of all we love her, and tell Tezuka to take good care of our little girl.""

Hearing this, Sakuno dropped her phone, causing it to hang up on her grandmother, and fell to her knees, crying.

* * *

Obasan = Grandmother

Ojisan = Grandfather

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter, I hope you guys liked it, and send me your reviews please! give me ideas, correct my mistakes, anything, I just want some reviews.... anways, enjoy, and I'm sorry if it disappointed anybody, you can tell me if it did or not...**

**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH...... sad Sakuno..... I'm not sure how to continue from this, but I can try!**

**Oh, and yeah, I think certain parts might be a bit cheesey, but remember, this was written actualy over a year ago.**

**~ Smash41KMF~**


End file.
